Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage area networks (“SAN”) and more particularly relates to a SAN operating within a server.
Description of the Related Art
Typical storage area networks include a storage controller that manages a group of storage devices. The storage controller is usually in a server or other computer or may be a stand alone device. The storage devices are typically external from any server or computer that includes the storage controller. Typically the storage devices are connected to the storage controller using cables, switches, routers, etc. Typically, storage area networks are limited to network protocols such as Fiber Channel, Internet small computer system interface (“iSCSI”), etc. Distance between the server or computer with the storage controller and the storage devices usually prevents connection using high-speed communication buses and the routers, switches, etc. usually provide some type of signal buffering to ensure signal strength of communication between the storage controller and the storage devices. The cabling, routers, switches, etc. required to build a SAN increase the price of the SAN.
Another solution for mass storage is to locate one or more storage devices within a server. Typically the storage devices are connected using a system bus. However, the number of storage devices allowed is usually limited and the storage devices are typically limited to communication through the server and cannot be combined with storage devices in other servers to form a single SAN.